Shaman Games songs tales
by Kagnesium
Summary: read some of the funnies tales song and games chapter 2 up the road to the silvas choclove factory
1. Chapter 1

Shaman Games + songs + tales

Disclaimers: I don't own shaman king if I did I would make a movie and my name would be Hiroyuki Takei

An: this is one of my first fanfic

Characters: Asakura Yoh. Aged 14.Born in Izumo Japan. Blood type A. Birth date 12 may 1985.

Kyoyama Anna. Age 14. Born in japan (Qing Sen.). Blood type unknown.

Asakura Hao. Aged 14. Born in Izumo Japan. Blood type A. Birth date May12 1985.

Oyamada Manta. Aged14. Born in Tokyo Japan.Blood type O. Birth date Sep5 1985

Tao Ren. Aged13. Born in china. Blood type AB. Birth date Jan1st 1986

Horohoro. Aged14. Born in Japan. Blood type O.Birth date Nov27 1985.

Faust VIII. Aged33. Born in Germany. Blood type A. Birth date April8 1966.

Iron maiden Jeanne. Aged9. Born in France. Blood type AB. Birth date March3 1990.

Chocolove. Aged14. Born in United States of America. Blood type O. Birth date Oct2

1985

Tamamura Tamao. Aged11. Born in Japan. Blood type A. Birth date June17 1988.

Bokutou No Ryu. Aged19. Born in Tokyo Japan. Blood type O. Birth date Dec24

1980.

Tao Jun aged 17, born in china, blood type a, birth date Oct10 1981.

Diethel Lyserg. Aged 13. Born in England. Blood type AB. Birth date May17 1986.

An : did not make there birthday date and age I got it out of the shaman king comics

The average shaman

One day in the year 1999 Horohoro was look out of the window

Ren: hey Ainu

Horohoro:….

Ren: hey BoroBoro

Horohoro:….

Ren: hey are you listening to me

Horohoro:….

Ren pull out Kwan-do out of no where and repeat pokes Horohoro

2 hour later

Ren: pillica your brother dead

Pillica: oh that nice

Ren: you stupid Ainu

Horohoro:….

Ren: oh might as well wait for him to talk

Horohoro:….

Ren:….

1 hour later

Ren:….

Horohoro:….

Yoh:….

Manta:….

Chocolove: hey guy what do you call a –

Anna run in the room and kicks him in the bulls 3 times

Anna: no more jokes Chocolove

Chocolove: jokes I though you said coke

Anna: super killer move 2

Chocolove:……

Manta:….

Yoh:….

Ren:….

Jun:….

Jeanne:….

Ryu:….

Pillica: ….

Horohoro:….

Anna: ….

Yoh: zzzz

Hao:

6 hour later

Anna: oh the hell with this come on Yoh let go

Yoh: ….

Anna: there is no more food in the house Yoh

Horohoro: OMFG I have no reason to live

Pillica: hey

Horohoro: ok as I way saying OMFG I have no reason to live I must die

Horohoro jump out of the window

Ren: stupid Ainu

Faust VIII: OMFG

Anna: what

Faust VIII: what

Anna: why did you say OMFG

Faust VIII: what

Anna: what

Faust VIII: what

Anna: what is it Faust

Hao: what

Faust VIII: 123

Hao: 4

Yoh: zzzz no mummy I be good zzzz

Pillica: 9 10

Jeanne: 11

Chocolove: uh I can't fell my balls

Horohoro:…..

Yoh: uh were am I oh look Horohoro died

Ren: yay

Yoh: party at my house

Ren: this is you house you dipstick

anna: oh go fuck your self point hair bitch and stop calling yoh names

Bason: he did that this morning

Every body takes a step back minus Chocolove and Horohoro

Horohoro: hey am not dead

Hao: well that because you jump out of a window on the first floor

Horohoro: oh will as the main character I say that people should stop reading now

Hiroyuki Takei: sorry Horohoro Yoh been the main character for 64 episodes

Horohoro: so what if he being the main character for fucking 64 episodes and 32 comics or more so what if he can links this world to the next

Ren: Horohoro can link his stomach to a black hole

Horohoro cries and dives out of the window agian

Pillica: 21

Faust: ok I dare you to run in to a wall

Pillica: ok

Pillica run in to a wall an get know out

Yoh pull out a remote control out of no were an press eject a tape come shooting out and knock out manta

Anna: hey is an body listen to me

Hao: I now let do the chicken dance

Horohoro: I love the chicken dance

Horohoro dive back in to the house and does the chicken dance with hao Yoh ryu and Jeanne

Anna: the hell with this

all of the sudden a line and hook of a fish rod fall on yoh belt and he go fly out of the window and land next to a fan girl

fangirl: your coming with me mr Asakura

Yoh: anna save me

Anna:super killer move combo

yoh:thanks anna

gives anna a cheese huge grin

Anna: that ok now let go to france

yoh: an there i can be a pokemon master

Amidamaru : and there you have it any average day of a shaman

* * *

will yoh every become a pokemon master 

will choclove fell his ball again

will manta ever wake up and say something

will picilla ever be allowed in silva choclove factory

will horohoro tell tamao that he love the colour of her hair

will we now what the hell faust was taking about

find out in the 2nd chapter

The road to the choclove factory

* * *

please review if i get more than 2 review i will start writing the 2 chapter  



	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews I mean only reviewer

**Stargirlwashu**

Oh Germany is in Europe

* * *

** Chapter 2**

** The road to the Chocolove factory**

* * *

Paris France

Yoh: are we there yet

Anna: no

Yoh: what about now

Anna: no

Yoh: what about now

Anna: no

Yoh: what about now

Anna: no

Yoh: what about-

Anna: no

Yoh: hey you didn't let me finish what about-

Anna: no

Anna gets out an orange out of here bag and step on it

Yoh:nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anna: Yoh why do like oranges anyway

Diamonds are ever tune plays

Yoh singing: because orange are forever close your eyes imagine a world with out orange fill the magic dam is he really that colder if your you talk about head phones will my head get smaller I have bud called Horohoro his nickname Whorewang. Orange is forever forever forever forever forever for-

Anna: Yoh

Yoh: yes

Anna: as your be loving fiancée and friend I have to say this lay of the the weed it not good for you now let go home

Yoh: ok

* * *

** Funbari hill inn**

Horohoro: hey Tamao

Tamao: yes horo-kun

Horohoro: I have to tell you something

Tamao thinking: his going to tell me he love me at time to

Horohoro: that I love the colour of your hair

Tamao: oh that it

Suddenly Tamao set hot air in the room

Horohoro: it really hot in here

Tamao: chaos crust

Horohoro: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh you killed my pet ant I have no reason to live

Horohoro dives out the window

Tamao: oh some has to shut that window

Manta: …….

Horohoro: ren

Ren: what

Horohoro: what

Ren: fucking Ainu

Horohoro: what

Ren: fucking off

Horohoro: what

Manta: …….

Ren: dam

Horohoro: what

Ren: I lost against lee pilong on soaring hawk that sucks

Hao: you still playing that stupid shaman king game.

Ren: fucking off

Horohoro: what

Hao: fucking off your self

Horohoro: what

Hao: oh fuck I'm going to miss my hairdresser appointment

Ren: hairdresser appointment

Hao: yes but you need it more than i do

Ren: don't drink and drive

Hao: I can't drive

Ren: wow your life is fucked up

Hao: oh go fuck your sister

Ren: ……..

Ren: thank you now I am mental scary

Lie on the fall and spazes out

Hao: that looks cool

Lie on the fall and spazes out too

Horohoro climb backing in and looks at the two on the fall and join them

Amidamaru: oh dear good i am wasting my life oh wait a minute... am dead** score **

Amidamaru start break dancing

Tokagero: and there you have it the road to the Chocolove factor oh what the hell they never when to the Chocolove factory

* * *

well review

Oh I decided to make yoh and the choclove factory a fanfic.

well go bye and never forget do not drink and drive smoke weed and fly.

* * *

i my make more chapters but am just... 

Yoh: lazy

spirt dragon: yes that the word

Yoh: I know how you fell


End file.
